Switched
by Kira The Mew
Summary: Blaze, Amy Rose, Sonic, and Tails are thrown into the middle of a huge mess when Eggman's latest invention hits Amy and Blaze, but they're perfectly fine. The REAL trouble starts in the morning... Bad summary, but Please read it's interesting!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I do NOT own any characters form Sonic. **

Blaze and Amy raced through Eggman's base. They (especially Amy) were excited to assist Sonic in regaining the Chaos Emeralds. Blaze was excited because of a change of scenery. Amy on the other hand, was excited because she was helping_ Sonic_! Either way, they were working their way through the base alongside the Blue Blur and Tails.

"Wow, Eggman really went all out on this place," Sonic stated, dodging several lime-colored lasers and lava-colored missiles, all programmed to annihilate, or at least injure intruders.

"No, he invited us over for a tea party," Tails sarcastically replied.

Now they had to battle and dodge at the same time, considering that there were robots designed to destroy them too. Some were harder than others, and they had developed a strategy to defeat them. Amy attacked first, with her hammer. That took it out if it was the weakest kind. If it was slightly stronger, Tails stabbed it with his wrench. If it was the strongest variety, Blaze burnt it, and then Sonic Spin Dashed it.

After they went through several rooms like this, endured several glomp attempts, (in Sonic's case) made several attempts to glomp Sonic, (in Amy's case) made attempts to reprogram Eggman's robots for their use, (in Tails' case) and attempted _not_ to burn the place down with pyrokinesis (in Blaze's case), they entered a deceptively simple room, almost like a living room.

"I say that we should rest," Amy stated as they walked in, only to be restrained from doing said action.

"What are you _doing_?" Amy questioned, struggling to break free from Blaze's strong grip.

"I just think that it's highly unlikely that an 'evil genius'", Blaze made air quotes,

"would have a completely harmless living room in the third deepest part of his lair."

"You would be right," said Tails as he studied the couch, poking and prodding it with his wrench,

"This couch has mechanical cages compacted in the pillows. They're designed to capture us, like almost everything else in this place."

"I say we move on, this place is creepy." stated Blaze, already doing said action. Even _Sonic_ had trouble keeping up with her, she was moving so fast. But then again, Sonic was saving his energy for the inevitable final battle,

"Unlike _someone_," he muttered under his breath.

The second to last room was the usual, fighting robots, dodging pink lasers,

" Wait, PINK lasers?!" Sonic said, stopping in his tracks.

"Moving on," said Tails, forcefully dragging Sonic from the room. Anyways, that room was the most complex room they'd been in so far, which didn't really boost their confidence for what was to come.

At long last, they reached the highly mechanical central room. Eggman's smug voice rang through the room, and then he jumped down from nowhere and landed in his mech.

"Like my new creation?" Eggman said, jeering.

"What is it? The Destruct-o-Egg?" Sonic cockily replied.

"I'll go with that," the doctor said as he aimed a laser at Sonic. Amy screamed and pushed Sonic out of the way, unintentionally knocking Blaze into the laser fire. Eggman fired the laser, and in rage, Sonic and Tails attacked the Destruct-o-Egg, and defeated the doctor before the smoke cleared. Eggman retreated into the smoke, but when the smoke cleared, Amy and Blaze were… perfectly fine. They claimed that the laser stunned them, so they weren't able to help. _The reality is that we couldn't see because the smoke got into our eyes, _Blaze thought.

With Eggman defeated, they went to a celebratory dinner at Amy's house. Late at night, they all went to their respective houses and, after thinking about what the laser was for (in Blaze's case), feeling happy that it didn't hit Sonic (in Amy's case), thinking about the technology used to create the lasers (in Tails' case), and wondering why the laser only _stunned_ the victims (in Sonic's case), they fell asleep.

When Blaze woke up, something was different. She sat up and looked around her, studying her surroundings before muttering, under her breath, in a different voice,

"Oh no."

**Please review to tell me what I can do better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Sonic or any other character!**

_ Moments ago…_

_Blaze woke up, something was different. She sat up and looked around her, studying her surroundings before muttering, under her breath, in a different voice,_

_"Oh no." _

She looked around the rosette room. There were many posters of Sonic. On the walls, on the floor, on the window, even on the _ceiling!_ The only hint of pink was in a little gap where _apparently _a Sonic poster couldn't fit. The bed was really comfy, and it had pink sheets and a light blue canopy. Everything that wasn't covered in Sonic posters was light blue or pink (but mostly pink). Blaze's first thought was, _where am I?_ Her second thought was, _are the Sol Emeralds safe?_ Blaze didn't know where she was, so she couldn't find out. She thought it unlikely that an "evil genius" would have a room completely covered in Sonic posters, and besides, they beat him yesterday. That ruled out the possibility of being captured, so the Sol Emeralds were probably safe. With one of her questions down, she got up to find the answer to the other one. There was a mirror on the poster covered door, so when she opened it, she nearly screamed! _I am Blaze, _she thought, _but I look like Amy Rose._ She had to work hard not to burn the house down. After she got over her initial shock, and got her pyrokinesis under control, she decided that she needed to find Amy and explain this craziness to her.

Meanwhile, Amy Rose was still sleeping. Long days always made her sleep in three hours past when she normally woke up. And working your way through a secret base and getting hit by a weird laser after saving Sonic from said laser counted as having a long day. So three hours past when she normally woke up, she got up to soft music playing, and a strange purple bed with red accents. The bed was comfy, but that was the _least_ of her problems. She didn't know where she was! _Eggman wouldn't have a purple room in his base, so that rules the possibility that I was kidnapped and, we beat him yesterday, and I got to help Sonic! _Amy thought. She sat up, and looked around. The walls were mostly light purple, with swoops of light red here and there. Out the window, there was a gorgeous view of a lush forest with a crystalline lake in the center. She didn't mind the view, but she wished that Sonic were here to share it with her. _Where is Sonic?_ Amy thought as she looked around. The room was practically furnished, with a desk and dresser on opposite sides of the room. If there was one thing she needed, it was a warm shower. There was a bathroom right outside the room she slept in. When she looked in the mirror, her scream could be heard down to the first floor.

"Why do I look like Blaze?" Amy screamed. When she finally calmed down, she decided to look for Sonic. _Surely Sonic will know what to do, _Amy thought.

Blaze set out immediately. The sooner she could find Amy, the sooner she could check on the Sol Emeralds and get to the bottom of this mess. After all, _someone _would know what to do. Maybe Tails, with his mechanical genius, or Sonic, or Amy, _After all, _Blaze thought, _I look like Amy, maybe Amy's caught up in this weirdness too._ After getting lost, finding a map, and getting a smoothie for Tails, she arrived at said fox's house.

"Hi Amy!"

"Hi Tails!" Blaze said,

"I brought smoothies and I'd like to ask you something."

"Thanks for the smoothie, what would you like to ask me?"

"Ummm… If you and Sonic were switched around, what would you do?"

Tails laughed, and said,

"Find a way to get us unswitched, of course! Why?"

"This might seem unbelievable, but I'm really Blaze, but I look like Amy, and I think that Amy might look like me."

Tails didn't believe her.

"Yeah, and I'm Doctor Eggman! I thought that we agreed _not_ to pull pranks in the summer!"

Tails said, jokingly going after Blaze with his wrench.

"Ok, thanks, I've got to go," said Blaze. Once she left, she planned to find Amy. _I just need to find Sonic! Amy will be with him._ But it wouldn't be that easy.

Amy looked all over for Sonic, asking people, running, but when she asked someone, he said that Sonic was a hero from another dimension that Blaze incountered one time. He told her to use his teleportation device to see him, and she did. When it was turned on, she disappeared in a flash of light.

**Please review and tell me what I can do better!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Sonic characters.**

_Previously…_

_After finding a lead on where Sonic was, Amy Rose nervously stepped into the teleportation device, and disappeared in a flash of light._

Once Amy's eyes adjusted to the light, she realized that she was in Mobius. The teleporter had worked! The sunlight streamed through the leaves of the tree that she was sitting under. The breeze felt cool and clean, for breezes in the summer. The only way this day could get better was if she found Sonic! Amy smiled to herself. _If I can find Sonic, he'll be able to help, _Amy thought as she raced through the town. But when she got to Sonic's house, he wasn't there! A hastily written note on the door read:

"Going to Tails' house, be back around six. If you can't wait that long, Amy, you can just go to Tails' house." Amy smiled, knowing that's exactly what she'd do. She slowed down, taking time to enjoy the breeze. She also went to her real house and baked chocolate chip cookies for Sonic. She thought he'd enjoy them. After this, Amy arrived at Tails' house with a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies, baked to the best of her abilities, straight from the oven. She rang the doorbell, and was let in by _Sonic! _The only reason she didn't glomp him was because she was holding a plate of cookies, and she didn't want them to get ruined.

"Hi Sonic, I'd like to tell you something." Sonic invited her in, and they sat down on couches, Sonic sat across from her, and he sat next to Tails. _Tails, _something clicked in Amy's mind, _Maybe Tails can help me._ She told Sonic and Tails her story, and, to her surprise, they didn't seem that surprised at all.

"Amy should've told me that Blaze was in on the prank too!" Tails exclaimed, annoyed.

"Maybe she still had a hope that Blaze would pull it off successfully." Sonic suggested. Amy stiffened indignantly. _A prank! They thought this was a prank! _ Amy was so startled, she left without glomping Sonic. _Note to self, _Amy thought as she left; _hug Sonic when I get back to normal. _She left to look for Blaze and explain the situation to her.

Blaze was looking for Amy, but didn't find her near Sonic like she thought she would. Sonic seemed relieved that "Amy" wouldn't glomp him for the time being. She thought that Amy might have wanted to calm down after the "prank". She decided to go to the most calming place in Mobius. She went into the forest, and after a long walk through the calm forest, she arrived at the most calming place in all of Mobius: a random forest glade. Amy wasn't there, but that didn't matter to Blaze. She sat down, taking in the tranquility of the forest's heart. The clearing was truly peaceful, and Blaze enjoyed it. The clearing had a spring of pure water flowing from it, and Blaze dangled her feet in, not noticing the shadow looking over her shoulder. The person behind her spoke,

"Hi Amy." Blaze finally looked over her shoulder.

"Cream?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic, there would probably be a movie out by now.**

_Previously…_

_"Hi Amy." Blaze finally looked over her shoulder._

_"Cream?"_

"Hi Amy!" Cream repeated excitedly. Then she paused, "Wait… you seem different." Cream paused, searching her mind, while Blaze waited, thinking that if Cream believed her,

"Unlike _someone,_" muttered Blaze under her breath, then they could find Amy faster. Cream _does_ live in Amy's world after all. By the time Blaze finished climbing a tree, having a water fight with a random hedgehog (she won), and drying herself off after said water fight, Cream had figured out who "Amy" reminded her of, and it was late afternoon.

"Oddly enough, you remind me of Blaze," Cream stated, while Blaze stood still due to the pure shock that Sonic and Tails didn't believe her, but a six-year old rabbit figured it out with no help whatsoever. Blaze sighed and launched into the explanation that she'd told Tails. (Sonic had interrupted her with a disbelieving cough.) Cream then asked if they could tell Sonic or Tails.

"You probably won't believe this, but they think that it's a prank." Blaze replied to Cream's question without pausing to think. After all, this _had_ happened to her in the past what was it now, twelve hours? Cream looked shocked, "They don't _believe you_!? We have to find Amy right away! She'll be able to convince Sonic, by _hugging_ him!" The prospect of Amy (as Blaze) hugging Sonic for no reason (to Sonic) was so funny that they spent several minutes laughing on the ground, until Cream finally settled down.

"Would you like to sleepover at my house tonight? I imagine Amy's house is too covered in Sonic posters for your taste." Blaze, still laughing, managed to answer,

"Yes, I'd like to sleepover," before they both collapsed in fits of laughter again.

When they _finally_ stopped laughing, it was nearly dark. The two friends set out to Cream's house, brainstorming on how to explain this to Vanilla.

"Maybe I should just pretend to be Amy," Blaze suggested as Cream thought.

"No, we should tell her what _really_ happened," Cream replied, knowing that her mom would want to know everything.

"Fine, but make sure that she knows it's not a prank."

Meanwhile…

Amy was furious. _A prank! _As if she would resort to such childish means with her Sonic. More likely she'd pull a prank on Silver and make him mess up his telekinesis. All these thoughts and more ran through her head as she wandered aimlessly through the forest, not even paying attention to the beauty and birdsong that surrounded her. _I can't believe that Sonic and Tails thought this was a prank! _Amy thought as she made way for the calming forest clearing. She reached there by late afternoon, stopping several times to rest and calm down. To her surprise, there was already someone there. Hearing laughter, she had no idea who it might be. Cream briefly crossed her mind, but how could she tell a six-year old rabbit when _Sonic_ wouldn't believe her? Blaze was usually more serious, so she just waited. _It's probably just Cream and one of her friends that are her age._ It was nearly dark when Amy heard footsteps leaving the clearing, so she went in the opposite way, she didn't want Cream to be dragged into this! Long ago, she and Cream had made a hammock in this clearing just for fun. Neither of them had guessed that it might be needed sometime. Amy needed it now. By the time she found it, there was no time to make repairs. _I'll find Blaze in the morning. _Amy thought as she lay down in the hammock and closed her eyes.

**Did you like it, or do you have any suggestions? Please tell me, I can't make the story better without your input.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hyper Dash Extreme or any Sonic characters!**

When Blaze and Cream got to Cream's house, her mom Vanilla greeted them warmly.

"Hi Amy, come on in."

"Thanks" Blaze said while Cream nudged her to

"Tell my mom now please!" Blaze sighed and consented.

"This is going to be very hard to believe, but I'm really Blaze." Once Vanilla heard this, she immediately asked

"Did you tell Sonic and Tails?"

"Yes… but they didn't believe me!"

"Well then, once you're rested, you should go look for Amy. Seeing how you look like her, she could be caught up in this mess too." Once that conversation was over, Cream dragged Blaze to where she would be sleeping. Blaze would sleep in Cream's room, and said room was a light you guessed it, cream color. It had pastel green accents here and there, including on the curtains, on the pillowcases, and on the bedspread. Cream rolled out two sleeping bags for the night, and plopped light blue pillows on them.

"So what's our plan of action in the morning?" Cream asked Blaze for the umpteenth time.

"I already told you, double check the clearing to see if Amy's sleeping in the hammock you built and if she's not there, check everywhere she might be."

"So should we pack now?"

"Why shouldn't we?" Cream sighed,

"Because we could be having fun!" Blaze really wanted to get moving, but she said,

"We can have some fun after we pack because, after all, we aren't leaving until tomorrow." Cream agreed with this, and they packed enough food and water for three (Amy would probably be hungry). Once they were done, they played Hyper Dash Extreme.

"Sonic would like this game if he were here." Blaze stated while running around.

"I agree," said Cream, "but the targets would have to be scattered all across the planet for it to be challenging for him."

The next morning Blaze awoke with a start, looking around for threats. Then she remembered where she was, and went to wake up Cream. Cream was already awake, and was helping her mom put pancakes on the table.

"Here Blaze," Cream said, handing her a plate "help yourself." They ate, (the pancakes tasted amazing) and grabbed the backpack that they'd packed the night before. Once they had double-checked the supplies and added a GPS (to find Eggman's base), they were off. Sure enough, they found Amy in the place that Cream had thought she'd be. They waited an hour for Amy to wake up, but she didn't. Eventually Cream got fed up and went over to the hammock.

"Amy? Can you please get up now?" Amy must've heard her and she sat up and yawned.

"Good morning Cream-wait how did you know that I was really Amy?" In response, Cream pointed at Blaze. Amy was furious, and a heated debate ensued. It finally ended with this argument, which Amy started.

"How could you involve Cream in this?! She's only six!"

"And she's very mature for her age." Blaze answered calmly.

"Fine, she can come, but we have to warn her not to get into dangerous situations." They walked over to where Cream was standing, and Blaze said,

"Amy and I have decided that you can come if you don't get into any dangerous situations on purpose." Cream agreed, and they pulled out the GPS to see if they could find the co-ordinates of Eggman's base. "It's obviously that 2-square mile building on the corner of the map." Amy said, and with that being their best chance, they set off to return their lives to normal.

**Please review! I need ideas for what part Sonic and Tails play in all this other than not believing Blaze and Amy...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: When I post the last chapter of this story, I will post the sequel! Yes, there will be a sequel that may be EVEN more chaotic than Blaze and Amy switching minds. There's a poll on my profile that has to do with the sequel so please vote on it otherwise I won't be able to get the first sequel chapter up.**

**Blaze: Get on with the story! I'm tired of being pink!**

**Amy: Hey! I like being pink just fine! But at the moment I'm purple…**

**Me: **_**Whatever… **_**Now on with the story!**

_Previously… _

_They pulled out the GPS to see if they could find the co-ordinates of Eggman's base. "It's obviously that 2-square mile building on the corner of the map." Amy said, and with that being their best chance, they set off to return their lives to normal._

"Are we there yet?" Cream asked for the fifth time this hour.

"No." Blaze and Amy said in unison, Amy shooting Blaze a look that said _What did I tell you?_

Blaze opened her mouth to respond, but she noticed that Cream was watching her curiously and closed it.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were checking on the Chaos Emeralds. They were missing.

"How could Eggman possibly steal the Emeralds the day after we beat him?" Tails said with disbelief.

"No idea." Sonic said, his jaw dropping. He then recovered from shock and said,

"We need to get them back." Tails, recovering, sarcastically replied,

"No, we're going to leave them in the clutches of an evil genius who could use them to take over the world." He then ducked under a machine that looked like a GPS charging station and a faint electric glow came out.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked with mild worry. _Tails usually knows what he's doing around machines, _Sonic reassured himself. Tails took no time in replying,

"Getting this to work!" Sonic gave him a quizzical look. "It's attuned to Chaos Energy, so it'll pick up their location in no time!" As Tails spoke, a rainbow light surrounded the conspicuous two-square mile building.

"Since that Chaos Emeralds are there, we can assume that's Eggman's base."

"Well let's go!" Sonic yelled, wasting no time in rushing off.

"Wait for me!" Tails screamed as he flew after Sonic.

Blaze, Amy and Cream were almost at the base when they saw a cobalt streak followed by a flying fox rush in the base.

"Sonic and Tails!" Blaze exclaimed, shaking her head. At the mention of Sonic, Amy's head shot up.

"Sonic! Where?" Cream half laughed half sighed as Blaze thought, _The purpose of this mission isn't to help Sonic. _They reached the base and rested for 30 seconds. Then they opened the doors.

**Next chapter or the one after it will be the last one! I won't post the next chapter unless I get 3 reviews on this one though. Please REVIEW and VOTE on the poll. Like I told you, I won't be able to post the last chapter of this story because that means that the first sequel chapter is up! So please review and vote!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait! I had writer's block, and it took forever to get rid of.**

_Previously… They opened the doors._

Eggman's base was oddly quiet compared to last time. No robots, only the lasers and missiles, which were fairly easy to avoid now that the robots were put out of commission by Sonic.

"Wow, I thought this would be more dangerous, and that's why Amy didn't want me to come," Cream commented as they maneuvered through the lasers in a room.

"It helps that Sonic destroyed all the robots," Blaze replied as they approached the doors of the room with the trap couches. At the word "Sonic," Amy's ears perked up, and she almost screamed, "Sonic! Where?" but Blaze stopped her. Cream started towards one of the couches, but was pulled back by Blaze.

"Don't go on the couches!"

"But Blaze, they're so fluffy and comfy-looking!"

"I'm sure they are, but we can try out couches _after_ we defeat Eggman."

"Fine," Cream replied, pouting jokingly for only a second. After that incident, they moved on to try and defeat Eggman, but the sounds of fighting already came from inside. "There's the answer to your earlier question, Amy. Sonic's inside that room," Blaze whispered, with Amy almost screaming at the fact that she got to help Sonic again. Sighing, Blaze opened the doors and they jumped into the battle. Surprisingly, the battle wasn't going too well for Sonic and Tails. Eggman was gloating about how he couldn't be defeated without the Chaos Emeralds. Unnoticed, Cream crept to the back of the room and snatched a Chaos Emerald from Eggman before yelling "Here Mr. Sonic!" and throwing it to him. Eggman tried to intercept it, but Sonic raced in front of him. "Where are the other six Emeralds, Egghead?" Sonic challenged, and Eggman slowly turned, with a sinister smirk on his face.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said ominously.

"TELL ME NOW!" Sonic screamed. Tails covered his ears.

"They're in Amy and Blaze. It's part of The Experiment. And with their power, I WILL BE UNSTOPPABLE!" "Cream get out of here!" screamed Amy. Cream turned hopefully to Blaze who said, "Listen to Amy please, we don't want you getting hurt." Cream reluctantly left the room as Blaze and Amy started to glow.

"WAIT! That wasn't supposed to happen! Switching your minds was supposed to make you store the Chaos Emeralds until I made a machine strong enough to fuse with them!" Eggman yelled in protest, but three Chaos Emeralds began to materialize in front of Blaze, and three Emeralds appeared in front of Amy. They suddenly looked down and yelled "Finally, I'm normal again!" Sonic was there in a flash, grabbing all the Emeralds and transforming into… SUPER SONIC! Tails became Super Tails, Blaze became Burning Blaze, and Amy… turned the same color as Super Sonic.

"Wait, you have a Super Form?" questioned Blaze.

"Not as far as I'm aware of- WAIT I'M SUPER FORM NOW!" Amy screamed.

"How unusual." Tails commented.

"One you're done marveling over Amy's Super Form, can we defeat this Egghead?" Sonic asked impatiently, jerking a thumb at Eggman. Eggman looked offended, "HEY!"

Eggman pressed a shiny red button and several reddish-brown robots that looked like eggs with angry faces, arms, and legs came clanking out of the newly-made (courtesy of Sonic) holes in the wall. They looked relatively strong, making Sonic groan. However, a mischievous smile found its way onto his face when he realized that they had vulnerabilities in the arm, just before they lashed out with it. Tails didn't notice this, and was trying to fight one when it pounded him across the room into a wall. Sonic sped over worriedly.

"You alright Tails?" Tails looked a bit dazed but replied, "I guess. How do we beat these things?" Sonic wasted no time in replying, "We hit them in the arm just before they attack. " Tails slowly stood up and said, "Thanks Sonic!" before flying off to circle another robot to distract and enrage it, only to zip in and attack it when it got ready to punch him. Sonic was glad that his best friend was doing well and wasn't hurt, but he had no time to think more about that because Eggman's bigger robot (which looked like all the others except that it had better ammo and a vulnerability on the head as opposed to the arm) had stomped up to him and was aiming a missile at him.

"Got nowhere to run now, hedgehog?" Eggman asked triumphantly.

"Actually, I do." Sonic replied before dashing through the robot's legs. He would've paid to see the shocked look on Eggman's face as he raced up the side of the robot, ready to Spin Dash the giant glowing weak point (could you be more obvious, Eggman?) that was between the robot's eyes. When he got there, he noticed two things. The first one was that he hadn't seen Amy and Blaze since the start of the battle, and the second thing was that Amy was causing a distraction for the moving electric tripwires on the robot while Blaze scorched the weak point with her fire. The robot started to crack along the edges while paths of electricity jumped through them.

"We got the giant robot! You help Tails!" Amy said, before something not one of them could've predicted happened. Eggman's giant robot split in half, and all the smaller ones combined into it, not only healing the robot, but giving it more power and making it (and its giant glowing weak point) even larger. The now gargantuan robot was mostly red, with a hint of pink around the joints where the arms moved. Sonic noticed this and said,

"Is it just me or does Eggman have a pink robot?" before bursting into laughter. Blaze rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Sonic, can we battle this thing first and then after we're done talk about its color?" Sonic snapped out of his thought and raced up the robot, only to get stopped in his tracks by an electric tripwire. Amy saw this, and ran over to him, screaming, "Sonic!" Blaze tried to get past Amy, and ended up having to leap over Amy while she distracted the tripwires from Sonic. Tails was already at the weak point, but he was being targeted by missiles. Blaze blasted fire at the launchers while Tails hit the weak point with his wrench. This hit happened to be the final blow, and they barely got off the robot as it collapsed, leaving a pile of scraps where it once had been. Eggman got out from the rubble, and retreated off into the control room for his base, only saying,

"This isn't over yet." Sonic started to go after him, but he got disoriented and fell. Amy raced over to him, but collapsed. Blaze looked for Tails, but he was already knocked out too. Blaze felt herself becoming unconscious, and could only think, _Well this is annoying_, before everything went black.

**And that's the end of Switched! The sequel will be up when I post a mini-chapter that basically says that the sequel is up. Sorry for the wait for the sequel, but I didn't want to make anyone wait any longer.**


End file.
